Moaner or Screamer
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Of all questions Ghost Writer has to ask for his new story is one that Vlad rather not answer personally, Danny a moaner or screamer. Only words Vlad manage to tell his guest to just listen and see for himself. The next sounds even makes Ghost Writer to flush red at the sound going through the house.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobit22 who wish to seen the pairing Norm/Danny. I do have another one called Norm's Pet though this had few ideas which seem to work but things don't always go as want them to.**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents and Danny Phantom rightfully belong to Butch Hartman who created two interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.**

Warning: Au, ooc, language, Slash, Establish relationship, Lemon/Lime

Summary: Of all questions Ghost Writer has to ask for his new story is one that Vlad rather not answer personally, Danny a moaner or screamer. Only words Vlad manage to tell his guest to just listen and see for himself. The next sounds even makes Ghost Writer to flush red at the sound going through the house.

Moaner or Screamer

* * *

"Norm," Danny pants leaning against the wall of his shower feeling his knees weakening while his lover smirks sucking at his neck while his hands trail up and down his sides.

"Hm not loud enough," Norm growls biting at the soft flesh making the softest of moan from the raven young man who flushes a dark red unsure how to answer.

He nearly yells when Norm palms him barely touching his harden cock. Danny glares hissing, "Vlad doesn't know you are out of your lamp thanks to last time of we had sex in the kitchen dealing with fruits and chocolate!"

"Eh, so worth it to," Norm purrs leaving a trail of kisses before stopping at the erect pale nub in his mouth teasing it with his tongue making Danny hiss through clench teeth.

"Well he can't find you-" the raven begins only to have a deep moan come from the back of his throat.

He aches up as the purple eyes darken when he starts to beg, "Fuck me already, asshole!"

"Language Pet," Norm growls around the nipple eyes glowing with lust and mischief. "Behave or I decide to turn you into a girl again." He stops looking into the baby blue eyes as a sly smirk. "Well if you do then it will be possible for a little one."

"Norm," Danny hisses before gasping when the genie goes on his knees taking him into his mouth and nearly came but gets push against the wall with a warning look.

He closes his eyes whimpering a bit more as the skill tongue goes up and down the shaft. He strain his hears hearing some footsteps as some voices go outside the door making the act what's going on even more erotic and curses himself for going with Norm's insistence to have sex and the possibility of being caught grows with each turn.

He whines out loudly, "ooh."

* * *

-Outside in hallway-

Vlad stops hearing the whine from his charge and groans. He knocks on the door ignoring his companion as the other raise a ghostly brow while calling out, "Is there something going on Daniel?!"

"No Vlad!" Danny shouts with a bit of desperate tone in his voice making the older halfa suspicious before the desperate tone becomes a throating moan following by, "Norm, fuck me!"

"Shit," Vlad grumbles.

"He has a lover with him?" His companion ask making Vlad to glare at the ghost.

"Yes it would have to be that blasting Genie, Norm." Vlad growls as his protective instincts kick in him. "I told you about him, Ghost Writer!"

"So is he a moaner or a screamer?" Ghost Writer questions looking curious as it could be used in his new book.

"Listen and find out yourself," the man answers walking quickly a way turning a little green muttering under his breath, "I need a strong drink to get rid of the following sounds."

Ghost writer tilts his head wondering what Vlad means before shrugging settling to lean against the wall. Soon he will wish he hasn't and understand Vlad's last comment. Besides the fact the man pretty much all but run down the hallway to get out of the area.

Meanwhile in the shower, Norm has Danny's legs wrap around his waist smirking at the shorter young man growling huskily, "Ready Pet?"

"Yes," Danny moans arching closer to the genie who chuckles before thrusting into him making Danny open his mouth to have a loud piercing scream full of ecstasy making the ghost outside to stare wide eye at the sound.

Norm kisses the raven's neck making sure to keep a rhythm hitting the same spot making Danny continue to howl while enjoying the sounds. He knows Vlad will probably have nightmares about this later on and try to get rid of him again, but it will be so worth it.

"NORM!" Danny howls reaching his climax as cum splatter of their chests before being taken into a kiss.

* * *

Outside the door, Ghost Writer gags and shivers as Vlad comes back with ear plugs in his ears and extra pair besides two glasses of whiskey as a look of understanding appears in his eyes.

"Know you understand," He states softly making the ghost to nods turning a green color that would be funny any other day.

* * *

Danny yawns feeling content and sleepy while Norm cleans them off. He said, "Love you."

"Love you too, Danny," Norm answers kissing his forehead before stepping out of the shower snapping his fingers so they are now wearing some night clothes than carries the sleeping man in his arms to his room though not before stopping in front of Vlad wiggling his eyebrows making the man glare daggers at the genie who cackles gleefully.

"I really hate that stupid Genie," Vlad growls.

"Well it seems Danny loves him and you care a great deal for the boy," Ghost writer said adding his two cents in only for Vlad to give him an icy look.

"Just up you twit!"

* * *

**Arashi: Well this as far it want to go for the ending. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
